Music Challenge
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: So basically it's multiple oneshots based off of songs on my phone. There challenge is described in the story. So check it out, it's not as bad as you would think.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any songs that are in this.**

* * *

 **So i'm going to put my music on shuffle and write a short fanfiction based off of each song for about 10 songs or so, when the song stops so does the fanfiction so they will be short. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **1\. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

I can't believe it, I actually listened to his lies. He told me he loved me and he was over Cassidy. I know that he is with her right now. Siting together at the beach club being happy, exactly how we are supposed to be. I am his girlfriend, Austin Moon cheated on me.

I crawl through the window in his room and smash his guitar, but that's only the start. I destroy his most loved things. No one gets away with cheating on Ally Dawson. I look behind me at the trashed room and smirk before dropping out his window and running back to my house.

He will know from now on not to cheat on girls.

 **2\. Heart Made Up On You- R5**

I stare at Ally as our hands brush while playing the piano. She told me that we couldn't be together, that it wasn't worth risking our careers over something that might not last. My mind believes her and knows that she is right but my heart keeps telling me to lean down and kiss her.

I spend all night thinking over the possibilities, should I just kiss her and see what happens or just leave things how they are. I just wish she knew what she does to me. All the little things that she does, it makes me want to follow my heart.

I know these feelings are wrong, she has even told me before. I just can't help it. My heart belongs to Ally Dawson.

 **3\. Crusin' For a Bruisin'- Teen Beach Movie**

That just happened didn't it. I let my anger get the best of me. I knew she didn't mean it, it was an accident but I just had to go and hit her. I shouted at her that she deserved it. "I could do way better than you" I had shouted at her.

I see the way girls look at me, I know I could replace her quickly but I don't want to. I love Ally with all my heart and I hurt her. I just need some time to process, maybe she will forgive me one day and give me another chance.

I was so stupid, I hit her and screamed and every night it plagues my dreams. It replays as if I were there again. Watching the tears well in her eyes, but she never lets them fall. She stays strong, she believes me when I threaten her saying she is a slut and all the other hurtful words.

 **4\. That's How We Do- Teen Beach 2**

I can feel the wind as I sit on the beach with Austin. He looks down at me and smiles. I press a light kiss to his lips.

"Eww, god you guys are too adorable together, it hurts." Trish complains. I smile at her.

"That's how we do." I tell her, with a laugh.

"That didn't make sense." Austin tells me while grabbing my hand.

"It sounded better in my head." I tell him.

"Ally, everything sounds better in your head." He says while pressing a light kiss to the top of my head.

"Austin, lets rule the beach together." He just gives me a strange look.

"I was trying to say that together we can do anything." I tell him.

"See that made sense, and I agree, we are unstoppable together." He says while kissing me quickly.

 **5\. The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift**

I stare at the picture of me and Austin from a few years ago. His arms are around my waist and we are starring into each others eyes smiling. I can hear a laugh from behind me and I turn to see Austin. Our relationship is wonderful, to me that is.

We have a complex relationship that leaves me calling Trish at one in the morning crying over him, but he always makes it up. He even helps my dad around the store. Our relationship seems kind of insane to others but to me it all makes sense. It just us.

I walk towards him and smile, he forces one and I remember that all the things I am thinking is what our relationship used to be. HE just isn't the same anymore. HE forces a smile all the time. It's just not the same.

Our love for each other just isn't the same any more. It's like we are on different pages of different books, and we will never find each other again. I know that deep down we will never have the relationship we once did.

 **6\. Doctor, Doctor- R5**

When she stares at me I can tell the love in her eyes is real. It's not forced and as I try and sleep at night all I can see is the love in her eyes. I know I need to tell her how I feel it's just so hard. It's not like my problems can easily be fixed. I go with out sleep for days till I just pass out.

I love the feeling I get when we touch hands playing the piano. I just wish there was something that would help me tell her. I just want to start shouting, asking for help, anything that would allow me to tell her I feel the same.

The look in her eyes, the love that is there it's addictive. I just want to stare into her eyes forever and know that she loves me the way I love her.

 **7\. Let's Not Be Alone Tonight- R5**

I stand in front of the stage waiting for Austin to come on. It feels like i'm all alone in the sea of people. I almost wish he was next to me. After the show he comes up to me with a smile on his face.

I know him so well, he gives me that look and I know he knows that i'm lonely.

"So Ally, wanna go write songs in Sonic Boom."

"Yeah, lets not be alone tonight." I say while grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the store. He leaves all his friends behind for me. The nerdy girl he writes songs with, the girl that loves him.

At least I won't be alone tonight.

 **8\. Here Comes Forever- R5**

I love Ally for so many reasons. Maybe it's because she isn't like other girls. She likes to make references to old movies. She liked the fact that our relationship started out as a friendship. She doesn't like those cliché moments like kissing in the rain. She likes to be different.

She doesn't have the same interests as others, she is unique, not a replica of someone else. She is Ally. She is real, she doesn't hide behind a false exterior, she is just herself.

Ally Dawson is the love of my life and the kind of person I wouldn't mind taking home to meet my parents. The kind that I would love to get married to and have kids together with. She is the type that I want to grow old with.

It's not like some over used movie scene it's more like us making up the script as we go. I hope I can spend forever with her.

 **9\. Easy Love- R5**

The love that me and Austin share is hard, but it is something I wouldn't trade for the world. HE is by my side no matter what. He understands me, he stays with me through everything. He makes this complicated thing called love seem easier.

I don't want an easy relationship I want something real and that is exactly what I have with Austin. Loving him can be hard sometimes but it is worth it in the end. Knowing he loves me just as much.

Even when we fight we still have that undying love for each other. I will not let our love fade. I will fight for our relationship. It may be hard to love him sometimes but that's why it isn't easy love.

 **10\. The Middle Of Starting Over- Sabrina Carpenter**

It's over, I can finally start over. I get a new start. Sure everyone thought me and Austin were perfect but that was in public. He was abusive and evil, but i'm finally free. Now I can start over and do things right.

I feel happy for once. I got rid of everything related to Austin, my bruises and cuts have healed. I can start over and have a happy relationship. Everything is so much brighter than before. It's like I can finally see the colors in the world.

It's time to start over.

* * *

 **So those were really short, but I hope you liked them. Review and if you want I might even do more like this in the future. Sorry about the large amount of R5 songs apparently my phone has noticed my obsession with them and decided every single song would have to be R5.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
